


Home Sweet Home

by Indiansummer



Category: Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiansummer/pseuds/Indiansummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara trifft Weihnachtsvorbereitungen und wünscht sich Angel wäre bei ihr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Es ist schon merkwürdig, wie hektisch der letzte Monat eines Jahres immer ist. Dabei soll in jedem Haus so etwas wie Ruhe und Frieden einkehren, aber bis man erst einmal besinnlich werden kann, gibt es jede Menge vorzubereiten. Da sind vor allem die Überlegungen, was man in diesem Jahr verschenkt, wo man die Feiertage verbringt und mit wem, dann die Besorgungen, das Kekse backen, dieser ganze Dekorationswahn... 

 

Dem ist Angel in diesem Jahr verfallen, vielleicht verfällt er ihm auch jedes Jahr, aber da dies mein erstes Weihnachten mit ihm ist, war es neu für mich. Erst standen nur zwei Rentiere auf unserem Dach, als der Nachbar aber nachzog mit einem Schlitten, musste auch Angel aufstocken. Nun ist jeder Zentimeter unseres Daches mit hellen Glühbirnen gepflastert, einem von sechs Rentieren gezogenen Schlitten und Santa Claus persönlich, der alle fünf Minuten sein *hohoho* in die Nacht brüllt. Gott sein Dank ist Leahs Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Hauses, so dass sie nicht davon geweckt wird. 

 

Ja, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, der Weihnachtsstress… neben all den Besorgungen im privaten Bereich kommen noch die Weihnachtsfeiern im Betrieb, in Vereinen und wo man noch so Mitglied ist, dazu. Ich bin im Moment zwar zu Hause, aber Angel als Chief des Sunnydaler PD musste einige Termine wahrnehmen, bei denen ihn seine Familie, sprich Leah und ich, begleiten mussten. Am Ende rauscht der Dezember vorbei und man stellt mit Erschrecken fest, dass bereits in zwei Tagen Heiligabend ist und man weder einen Weihnachtsbaum gekauft, geschweige denn alle Geschenke eingepackt hat. 

 

Tja und genau da bin ich jetzt. Im Herd backen die letzten Kekse, Leah liegt auf dem Rücken im Laufstall und gluckst glücklich mit ihrem geballten Fäustchen im Mund und beobachtet mich dabei, wie ich den Weihnachtsbaum schmücke. Der erste Weihnachtsbaum für das erste Weihnachten in ihrem jungen Leben. Ich will, dass es etwas ganz besonderes wird, schließlich ist es auch mein erstes Weihnachten mit Angel. Es soll einfach alles perfekt sein, so dass wir uns immer gerne daran zurück erinnern. Dafür habe ich auch alles Mögliche besorgt. In all der Hektik hatten wir es sogar noch geschafft zum Fotografen zu gehen. Seit einigen Jahren ist es üblich *persönliche* Weihnachtskarten zu versenden. Sprich, man wirft sich in Schale, lässt sich professionell fotografieren und bekommt als Endresultat dann Weihnachtskarten fertig zum Versenden, von denen einem das eigene Antlitz entgegenlächelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater interessiert daran ist seine erste Enkelin zu sehen, ich habe ihm trotzdem eine Karte geschickt und natürlich Willow. Bei ihr bin ich mir sicher, die Karte wird einen Ehrenplatz erhalten. Sie feiert dieses Jahr Weihnachten bei der Familie von Kennedy in Main und vermisst besonders Leah sehr. Ich habe das Bild eingerahmt auf dem Kaminsims stehen. Angel hält Leah im Arm und ich stehe hinter den beiden. Ohne jetzt angeben zu wollen, aber wir sind durchaus fotogen und wirklich ein perfekter kleiner Threesome. 

 

Eben höre ich die Küchenuhr. 

 

„Leah, Mama ist gleich wieder bei dir“, sage ich schnell zu meinem kleinen Liebling und renne in die Küche, schnappe mir die Topflappen und hole das letzte Blech Cookies aus dem Herd. Ich bin verdammt stolz auf mich. Nicht ein Keks ist angebrannt und ich liege genau in meiner Zeitplanung. Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich in einer Stunde fertig mit dem Schmücken des Baumes und kann mich an die Vorbereitungen für das Weihnachtsessen machen. 

 

Schnell hole ich die Kekse vom Blech und deponiere sie in der eigens angeschafften Tupperdose. Plötzlich muss ich schmunzeln, als ich an den Abend denke, an dem ich diese Dose erstanden habe. Jaaaaaaa, ich war auf einem Tupperwareabend. Und nein, ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass ich irgendwann einmal zu einer kleinen perfekten Hausfrau mutiere. Aber irgendwie gefällt mir meine Rolle momentan. Und als ich von der Ehefrau eines Kollegen von Angel eingeladen wurde, konnte ich auch nicht absagen. Also ging ich hin und was soll ich sagen, es war nett. Vielleicht weil wir alle Gleichgesinnte sind. Ich weiß es nicht. Die Frauen waren fast alle in meinem Alter, manche hatten schon Nachwuchs, andere nicht, aber alle hatten wir eines gemeinsam, nämlich einen Polizisten zum Lebenspartner. Und keiner außer jemand in unserer Lebenssituation kann die Sorgen verstehen, die eine liebende Frau hat, wenn sie weiß, ihr Geliebter ist bei einem Einsatz, der ihn das Leben kosten könnte. Es tat einfach gut, sich mit diesen Frauen auszutauschen, einmal über die Sorgen zu erzählen, die ich vor Angel geheim halte, denn ich will ihn nicht unnötig belasten. Er braucht einen freien Kopf für seine Arbeit und soll sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass ich zu Hause bin und Angst um ihn habe.

 

Ich bin ja schon wieder am grübeln. Manchmal gehe ich mir selbst auf die Nerven. Ich habe gewusst, welchen Beruf Angel hat und ich muss lernen damit umzugehen. Entschlossen nehme ich die Tupperschachtel, die sich übrigens Schatztruhe nennt… ich habe sehr oft über die merkwürdigen Namensgebungen von Tupperware lachen müssen an dem Abend… und stelle sie zur Seite. Es wartet noch eine Menge Arbeit auf mich, bis Angel nach Hause kommt. Leider konnte er seinen Dienst heute nicht tauschen und hat erst relativ spät Dienstende, auch eine Tatsache an seinem Beruf, mit der ich leben lernen muss. 

 

Ich eile wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Leah liegt nicht mehr, sie krabbelt auf allen Vieren im Kreis und scheint mich zu suchen. Sie sieht so süß aus, wie sie ihren dicken Pampershintern dabei in die Luft streckt. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und sie wird ihre ersten Schritte tun. Manchmal schafft sie es jetzt schon mit ihren sechs Monaten zu stehen, wenn Angel ihre Händchen dabei hält nach oben über ihren Kopf hält. Wenn ich die beiden dabei beobachte, weiß ich nie, wer von ihnen süßer aussieht. Meine kleine Leah die aufgeregte brabbelnde Laute von sich gibt oder mein Freund, der stolz auf seine kleine Tochter herablächelt. 

 

„Hey, mein Schatz, Mama ist wieder bei dir.“ Ich beuge mich über das Holzgitter des Laufstalls und hebe sie hoch in meine Arme. Für eine kleine Kuschelrunde mit meinem Liebling habe ich immer Zeit. Egal wie zerrissen ich damals war, als ich herausfand, dass ich schwanger war, ich hatte immer gewusst, dass ich mein Baby wollte. Ich denke nicht mehr allzu oft über die Vergangenheit nach, vielleicht liegt es an den Feiertagen, dass mir heute ständig solche Gedanken in den Sinn kommen. Leah ist mein Sonnenschein im Leben und Angel… er ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ohne meine kleine Familie würde ich nicht mehr leben wollen. Es sind die kleinen Momente, die mir dies immer wieder verdeutlichen. 

 

Vor zwei Wochen kam er abends nicht zur verabredeten Zeit nach Hause. Ich stellte mir schon die schlimmsten Dinge vor, die ihm zugestoßen sein könnten, lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und rechnete jede Sekunde mit einem Anruf des Reviers, als die Eingangstür aufgeschlossen wurde und er endlich kam, im Arm einen riesigen Teddybär. 

 

„Angel… wo warst du? Was ist das?“ Natürlich sah ich, dass es ein Kuscheltier war, ich hätte besser, was willst du damit, fragen sollen. Aber manchmal fehlen mir einfach die passenden Worte.

 

„Naja… ich fuhr gerade an dem kleinen Laden unten an der Ecke vorbei und sah den Braunen hier und….“ Er stoppte verlegen mitten im Satz und sah etwas verstohlen auf den Boden. „Ich hatte früher genau so einen und dachte… meine Tochter sollte …“

 

Muss ich noch erklären, dass mein Herz überlief? Vor Liebe und Rührung? Dieser Mann ist einfach Zucker. Überhaupt ist das Leben mit Angel wundervoll. Ein Lächeln erhellt meine Gesichtszüge, als ich an ihn denke. Leah gluckst erneut, als ich sie zurücklege in ihren Laufstall und mich wieder an das Schmücken des Baumes mache und dabei von ihrem Vater träume. 

 

Bis heute ist diese magische Anziehungskraft vorhanden, die ich schon in den ersten Sekunden, damals in New Orleans, zu ihm empfand. Später hatte ich mich dagegen gewehrt, aus Vernunftgründen, aber wer kann lange leben ohne den Sauerstoff in der Luft? Ich war nicht ich selbst, ich hatte es mir eingeredet, ja, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich ihn aus meinem Leben verbannte, hatte ich nur noch existiert. Leben ist anders, Leben ist, was ich heute habe. 

Heute mit meiner kleinen glücklichen Familie. Meine Liebe zu den beiden ist unendlich. Ich schmelze, wenn ich Bewunderung in Angels Augen für mich sehe, sobald ich den Raum betrete. Oder den Stolz, wenn er mich als seine Freundin vorstellt. Die Liebe in seiner Körpersprache für unsere Tochter. Oder wenn er mir einen spielerischen Klaps auf meinen Po gibt und dann dieses verschmitzte Grinsen im Gesicht hat, wenn ich ihn – natürlich auch gespielt – empört dafür rüge. 

 

Überhaupt ist er manchmal wie ein großer Junge. Sei es sein Dekorationswettstreit mit dem Nachbarn oder die Tatsache, dass er einfach auf sein Cabrio besteht, obwohl doch ein Kombi jetzt mit Leah viel praktischer wäre. 

 

Ja… er ist nicht wirklich perfekt, aber das wäre auch langweilig. Wer will schon einen perfekten Mann, ich will lieber meinen Angel mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten und ich wollte er wäre jetzt bei mir und wir könnten gemeinsam unseren ersten Weihnachtsbaum schmücken, dabei scherzen und lachen und uns danach vielleicht, sollte Leah schlafen, zärtlich darunter lieben… 

 

„Hey Bláithín!“ 

 

Ich zucke zusammen, quieke erschrocken auf und lasse die Glaskugel, die ich gerade an einem Zweig befestigen wollte, aus meinen Händen fallen, als kalte Lippen einen Kuss in meinen Nacken drücken und Arme mich von hinten umarmen. Während die Glaskugel klirrend auf unserem Holzfußboden landet und hohl scheppernd in Richtung Fenster rollt, drehe ich mich in seinen Armen um. 

 

„Angel… wo … wie?“ Meine Augen beginnen zu leuchten, als ich begreife, dass er wirklich vor mir steht. „Baby, wo kommst du denn schon her?“

 

„Ich konnte früher weg, Bill hat doch meinen Dienst übernommen und da dachte ich, ich überrasche meine Zuckermaus“, grinst er mich zärtlich an. 

 

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du kannst meine Gedanken lesen.“ Ich lege meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Er hat noch seine Jacke an und ist kalt von draußen. „Es ist wundervoll, dass du jetzt hier bist.“ Ich stelle mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsse ihn liebevoll. „Du bist ganz kalt“, murmle ich, als ich kurz Atem holen muss. 

 

„Dann musst du mich wärmen“, erwidert er. 

 

Und das werde ich tun… schließlich ist Weihnachten, da werden so manche Wünsche wahr.

 

Ende


End file.
